


Casper High, What Qualifications Are You Looking For In Your Teachers?

by Liebling13



Series: Danny Phantom Season 3 AU [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Danny Phantom AU, Episode: s03e01 Eye for an Eye, Gen, Ghost Studies, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, When Your Arch Nemesis is Now Your Teacher, high school shenanigans, what could possibly go wrong, what the hell is canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebling13/pseuds/Liebling13
Summary: If Danny had known what the consequences would be if he blew up Vlad's manor, the thought would have never crossed his mind.AU of An Eye for an Eye, In Which Vlad is not Lex Luthor
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Jazz Fenton, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton & Vlad Masters
Series: Danny Phantom Season 3 AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697653
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	Casper High, What Qualifications Are You Looking For In Your Teachers?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aenor_llelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenor_llelo/gifts), [Falrisesi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falrisesi/gifts).



Tucker set his messenger bag down next to Danny’s locker. “So you destroyed his mansion?” 

“Well I tipped off the Guys in White to the fact that there was ectomaterial in Vlad’s manor.” Danny replied, while fiddling with the combination to his locker.

“That he just fixed up right? After you and Danielle ruined it last time?” 

“Sam if you’re trying to say that Vlad didn’t deserve-“

“Oh no he definitely deserved that. Don’t get me wrong - especially since he’s still funding the Idiots in White for some reason.” Sam stated. “I’m just saying that, given the history between you two, Vlad’s almost certainly going to do something in retaliation.”

“Yeah you’re probably right.” Danny shoved his intangible hand through his locker, having given up on trying to correctly enter his combination. “But honestly, what’s the worst that he could do?” Danny stiffened.

“...Dude.”

“Yeah Tuck I regretted it as soon as I said it.”

The trio began walking towards their first period when a cold wisp of air burst out of Danny’s mouth.

“Crap.” 

Tucker looked at his PDA. “You have about 15 minutes before first period.”

Sam interjected. “And Lancer will probably give you detention if you're late again.”

Danny sighed and handed his bag to Sam. “Hopefully it’ll just be the Box Ghost.”

-

14 minutes and 32 seconds later Danny was rushing down the hallway towards Mr. Lancer’s classroom. He ran into the classroom panting and Mr. Lancer looked up from some papers at his front desk sighing. “Please sit down Mr. Fenton. You are somehow just on time.”

Danny went to his seat and made eye contact with Tucker and Sam, Box Ghost. Sam rolled her eyes, of course.

”Stoker’s Dracula everyone, Calm down! As much as I know you all want to dive back into Bless the Beasts and Children, I need to share an announcement. Over the past few months the school board has been in discussion over what to do over our town’s increasingly important paranormal situation. Some of you have most likely already heard and talked about this with your parents. Yet, because of the constant damages made to the school we haven’t been able to implement this new course. Fortunately just yesterday we finally secured a financial backer for this class, who would also be able to assist with the recurring damages to Casper High. This new course will be taking place on an alternating schedule, so instead of gym everyday we will have gym on Tuesdays and Thursdays and Ghost Studies will be taking place on Mondays, Wednesdays and Friday.” Lancer started to pass out the stack of papers that he was previously looking at. “Your parents have to give their permission for you to take this course however as this could technically be counted as religious studies. If your parents don’t allow you to take this class then your schedule will remain as it currently is. Any questions you or your parents have that aren’t answered by the handout can be directed towards the front office. Please turn these sheets in as soon as possible as this class will start at the beginning of next week.”

Danny was handed the course descriptor and promptly shoved it in his folder. 

Mr. Lancer sighed. “Now that that’s over, pull out your books if they aren’t already on your desks and turn to chapter 7.”

-

That next Monday Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking to Casper High. Sam was looking over the sheet Mr. Lancer had given them during Sophomore English. After looking over it for the seventh time she groaned, “I can’t believe that this is the school board's solution.” 

Tucker looked up from his PDA. “Well, the school board was pretty torn. A few of them just wanted to ignore the issue, but they were quickly ignored. The biggest argument was on how they wanted their students to see the ghosts. At one point they were talking about asking Danny Phantom to talk to the school during an assembly.”

“Wait actually?” Danny laughed. “That’s amazing! Who suggested that?”

“My mom actually! She was about to be ignored but she reminded them that the only other option would have been your parents or the GIW and nobody was really in favor of either of those ideas.” 

“Of course not,” Sam added, “Especially not after the fourth time Mr. Fenton burst into the school to hunt down a ghost.” 

“Mr. Lancer gave me two weeks of detention that time.” Danny grumbled “Who knew the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick could give someone so many bruises. I’m really surprised he didn’t press charges that time.”

“Anyway. The ghost studies idea was put on hold since it was too expensive and they couldn’t find someone qualified who could teach it. I wonder who they found. But anyways my parents already signed and we know that Danny’s parents will almost certainly sign it.”

Danny took the paper out of Sam’s hand, “My mom was hesitant to sign it for some reason but my dad convinced her. He went on about how it was ‘A good way for my son to learn more about GHOSTS!’ and that he knew that our school wasn’t completely useless. I escaped by giving him some fudge. Sam?”

Sam tugged on the straps of her purple spider backpack. “My parents were against it, even though the last time they went to our synagogue was for my Bat Mitzvah. But I promised to attend some business event with them, and then they agreed to sign it.”

“Well if you need to kidnap either of us to attend that stupid event with you, feel free to do so.” Danny said while opening the door for Tucker and Sam. He followed them through and froze. “Sam? Tucker?”

“Yeah, Danny?”

“Please tell me I’m having a hallucination induced by that new weapon Skulker used against me last night and that Vlad isn’t actually here and wearing a staff badge while talking to Mr. Lancer.”

Sam patted Danny on the head. “We can’t really do that ‘Mr. Let’s blow up a billionaire’s manor and ignore the possible consequences’.”

“Crap.”


End file.
